


An Unfortunate Sunday Afternoon

by Kelly123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gen, One Shot, Teenage Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly123/pseuds/Kelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is too nice of a guy than is good for him.</p><p>And no good deed goes unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Sunday Afternoon

When he hears the sniffles coming from behind the pool house, he really, really wishes he doesn't. 

He should have known better than to try and sneak Ghost in the pool for a swim when he thought no one was around...this was Winterfell, after all. There was always someone around. It's Sunday afternoon and most everyone has made themselves scarce after church, eager to soak up the last bit of the weekend before headed back to school tomorrow. He had thought that meant the perfect opportunity for a swim with Ghost without getting yelled at for his dog's long hair clogging the filter...which, it would seem, was not his best idea. 

His dog is smarter than he is, of course, and takes off for the backyard at once, leaving his master helpless in his wake. Jon wishes he could do the same. He tries to convince himself he's imagining it, that it's probably just the wind, or something equally harmless...but he's always been the logical one in the fam, and conjuring up fantasies doesn't work. So that sucks.

Because he doesn't want to check on the source of the noise, but he feels obligated to. Honor or something like it nags at the back of his mind that the sound might be his sister, and though he drags his feet and furrows his brow and tries to turn back the way he came, he can't quite make the trip.

Because what if it is Arya? Of course his (favorite) little sister doesn't cry, much less sniffle pathetically like this, all dripping snot and gulping sobs...but girls are always doing things that confuse the hell out of him so he can't entirely rule it out. It's probably Sansa, who definitely wouldn't want him around, or some girl Theon's just kicked out of his bed, which is bound to be awkward because Jon probably knows her and she's probably ridiculously inappropriate. Or maybe it is Arya, but what if she's got cramps or boy trouble or something equally awkward? He just really doesn't need any kind of reminder of the fact that she's growing up.

Or maybe his imagination isn't as dead as he thinks, because then again, what if it's Arya, and what if she was trying to steal the four-wheelers again? It would be just like her to not learn her lesson, but what if this time she fell through the window and broke her leg or something? What if he needs to drive her to the hospital ASAP? He'd be the worst brother in the world if he turned around abandoned her now, wouldn't he?

So he decides to man-up; after all, it's what his dad would do, family, duty, hon-crap...wrong family. He steels his nerves and rounds the corner to see what (who?) lies in store for him.

Yeah, it's definitely not Arya.

And its not Sansa either, though even his prissiest sister would be better than who he finds huddled up against the outside wall to the pool house, knees to her chest and tears streaming from bloodshot eyes.

He can't rule out it's not one of Theon's conquests, but he really hopes not, because Jeyne Poole is more than a little too young...even for Greyjoy's tastes.

She's probably fine, most likely broke a nail or found out that some boy band-er has a girlfriend, so he tries to make his getaway with as little fuss as possible. Of course, Rickon's got his toys strewn along the ground (because his nanny, Osha, told him to clean up and naturally he just threw them back here) and Jon's not taken two steps before a miniature fire truck is screaming to life beneath his feet.

Jeyne's not exactly the brightest, so he's kind of hoping she will just think it's a for real fire truck and he can still sneak away amid the noise. This, of course, does not happen, because his name is Jon Snow and everything and everyone in the entire universe is out to ruin his life.

She just gives one short squeal of fright and bolts upright in her seat on the ground when she catches sight of him but doesn't completely freak out, which is honestly a better response than he had thought to expect. But then she heaves a deep sigh and exhales the relieved remark, 'oh, it's only you' with the kind of apathy he's used to...which is pretty much exactly what he had expected.

"Yup, just me. Alright then, I'll be going now." He says, feelings not even hurt, because it is just him. And he is definitely going to be going.

"No, wait Jon!" He doesn't want to, because seriously? Why? "I'm sorry, that was rude! I was just afraid you were...well, anyone else."

Naturally (and right back atcha sister). Scanning her over once for signs of blood, he holds out hope that this is a simple fix...like a trip to the emergency room. "You aren't by any chance injured, are you?"

Sighing loudly, she slumps back against the wall once more. "Only my pride."

Yeah, that was absolutely by no means what he meant.

"Oh." He says to fill the silence now that the battery has died down in Rickon's truck. He should probably ask her what's wrong, but he really just...doesn't care.

No worries on that front though, because if there is anything Jeyne loves, it's to hear herself talk, and soon he's getting an earful.

Because evidently Joffrey kissed Sansa, like for real kissed her, and Jeyne is completely sick with jealousy. She doesn't so much come out with it like that, but it's obvious in the way her mouth twists around the words and her eyes narrow when she goes into far greater detail then Jon would have ever wanted to hear about that golden-headed douche sticking his tongue in his little sister's mouth.

He kind of wants to strangle that boy. Granted, he's felt the need to hurt him since the first time those obnoxious Baratheons showed up at his Father's house after they moved to the North side of town, but now he has a legit reason to. Sansa is still in middle school, but Joffrey is a freshman at Robb and Jon's high school, and he thinks his brother and him are going to have to arrange a little meeting on campus sooner rather than later.

He's considering how to knock some sense into the twerp without leaving incriminating bruises, when he realizes Jeyne has gone suspiciously silent. She's biting her lower lip and staring at him in a way that is entirely unsettling.

He's going to go ahead and assume Jeyne hasn't had her very own first kiss yet, and she's looking to change that.

He'd rather she started up the waterworks again.

"I've got...practice, or-ahhh, homework, yeah, umm... busy, so I've gotta-"

"Jon, stop being ridiculous! Come on, it's not a big deal!"

She standing up now, and he feels ridiculously terrified of this demure little eighth grade girl. "What isn't? Dunno what you're talking about but-yeah, that homework! Gotta hit the hay-books, I mean! Gotta hit those old books..."

He's wondering how pathetic it would look if he were to sprint back to the house, when he remembers his stepmother is hosting her bible study there this afternoon. He's been warned in not so many words that he should steer clear of the holy ladies with his bastard-ness.

Which makes sense, judging from his demonic tendencies as evidenced by his propensity to woo little girls.

He kind of wants to die right now.

"I mean, it's just one little kiss, after all!" Why, oh why is she still talking!? "I'm sure you've kissed tons of girls before, so what's one more?"

That stops him dead in his tracks...not that he has anywhere left to retreat to. He really hopes he isn't blushing, but judging from the way his cheeks are burning he's most likely screwed.

And of course she notices. "Jon? You have kissed a girl before... haven't you?"

It just isn't quite so simple. He's been kissed, like, a lot...he just hasn't really been the 'kisser' before. Ygritte, his sort of girlfriend before she graduated last year, had been his first kiss sophomore year and subsequently his only one since. She had been willing to teach him, but she always been the one to instigate their lip locks, as frequent and subsequently violent as they might have been. He had known nothing before her, but now he knows how to kiss...amongst other things, and judging from Ygritte's responses, he had gotten pretty good at them. However, he still isn't entirely sure how to make the first move. 

(Un)luckily for him, Jeyne is more than happy to take care of that for him. He isn't sure when it happened, but she's sidled up to him at some point while he was commiserating his lack of forwardness, as sure enough, she's got her hands on his waist and is looking up at him with huge eyes that are just about the most pathetic thing he's ever seen.

God, he's awful with women. Even women who aren't really women yet. 

So he feels just guilty enough, but he doesn't think this quite qualifies as statutory anything just yet, and he bends just slightly and gives her lips the barest of brushes with his own.

Lip to lip, and the deed is done, Jeyne flipping Poole has had her first kiss and Jon Snow sufficiently feels like a pedophile. 

But evidently, that wasn't enough for her. Somehow her fingers wound themselves through his belt loops, and she used her hold as leverage to yank him closer to her. The beginning of the end. He loses his footing, causing his arms to wrap themselves around her shoulders of their own volition so he doesn't fall down, and she must have mistook it for enthusiasm, because she practically unhinged her jaw trying to swallow his tongue while drooling all over his face.

"Geez Jeyne!" He exclaims as soon as he can gain purchase on her shoulders and push her off of him. "What do you think you're doing, you aren't a dementor!"

She looks confused at the reference, and he should have figured she wasn't much of a reader.

"But I though...Sansa said you were supposed to-"

He wants to hurl at the thought of his sister doing...whatever it was Jeyne had just tried to reenact on him, and a shudder passes through him. "No, you don't...I mean, it's not like that."

"You don't put your tongue in their mouth?"

God, was he actually discussing this? "Well, you do but it's just...different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know Jeyne! It just is, you'll figure it out!"

Sh stomps her foot, and Jon could swear she looks closer to eight than thirteen. "But what if I don't!? You have to show me, or I'm going to look like an idiot!"

He wants to say something about how she's already doing a fine job of that, but he isn't Theon and can't bring himself to willingly say something he knows will hurt her stupid, over sensitive feelings.

"No."

"Jon, pleeeeeeease!"

"I've already kissed you once, it's not happening again!"

"But that wasn't even a real kiss!"

"Well, it's the only one you're getting from me, so just forget about it!"

She puts her hands on her hips and he crosses his arms over his chest. They stand like that, locked in a stalemate and far too close to one another's faces for any sort of propriety for several long moments. And of course he is the first to break it. Because of reasons.

"Okay, but just one more. And you better watch yourself. Let me kiss you, and don't try any of that stuff from before, got it?"

"Got it." She is smiling way too much for this to be a good idea, and if he thought he was going to puke earlier he is sure he will now. "And you'll use your tongue this time, right?"

Oh god. The life of the bastard Jon Snow, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I've done some Jeyne-bashing here, but hear me out! I adore Jeyne, poor sweet bb that she is, but try to envision with me a modern, preteen, Ramsay-free version of her. Kind of annoying, right? I mean, most girls her age are absolutely ridiculous (I know I was) and certainly she will grow out of it eventually...and marry Theon once it isn't so inappropriate.


End file.
